Various backshell structures are known for making a mechanical connection at the end of a cable and typically where a grounding connection is required such as with metal sheath cable and coaxial cable.
The desired features for a backshell for connection and grounding of electrical cables are EM and RF shielding, abrasion protection, strain relief, and an environmental seal. The prior art devices have suffered in one way or another in providing the desired features in a simple easy to assemble and apply structure.